originalohseasecsdeefandomcom-20200213-history
The Gold Fish
This is a story created by Redfork2000. It's original version was written in spanish, during the year 2013. However, this will be it's first official publication of the story in internet. I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 1 Our story begins in Aquacity, an underwater city in the middle of the ocean. This is a city where different kinds of underwater creature live. Aquacity is a modern city, with cars, buildings, and everything else you'd expect in a big city. In this city there are various underwater creatures, but the most common ones were fish. Most fish usually had opaque colors. Some were colorful, but most usually had opaque colors. However, there was one kind of fish that was bright in color, and was rare in Aquacity: The goldfish. In Aquacity there was one goldfish that was much more brighter than the rest. This was Goldy. He had bright golden scales, and a sparkly white smile. His scales always made him stand out between other fish. But more than his appearance, another thing that made him unique was his personality. He was a clever fish, was athletic, brave and always ready for an adventure. However, life in Aquacity was pretty calm and tranquil, so there wasn't much adventures to have. During the afternoon, Goldy hangs out with a group of friends: Charles is a red, big, smart and strong crab. He's not a crab one would want to fight against, because this crab has lots of experience in combat. Blowy was a pufferfish that usually was hiding from danger, unlike Goldy or Charles. He has small in size, at least when he hasn't blowed and became an enormous sphere full of air. And finally Starry, and creative and clever starfish, a bit arrogant at times, but usually seeks the best for his friends. Life was good in Aquacity. No troubles, no worries, everything was great. However, no one suspected that in another area, something bad was going to happen. Moluskolopolis is another city, the capital of the Squid kingdom. The ruler of this kingdom is King Squidmir, an ambicious squid that desires to be the king of not only Moluskolopis, but the entire ocean. He also has a great evil mind. He is already very rich, but he has a plan to become a multi-millionaire. He ordered a brilliant scientist, Dr. Shelly, to create the machine for his plan: The Gold-o-matic. This machine could turn a goldfish into true gold. The golder the fish, the more gold it produces. King Squidmir would kidnap goldfish from other cities to turn them into gold. With that much resources, he could easily take over other areas of the sea. He'd be able to hire stronger warriors, buy entire cities, it was a great plan. However, he wouldn't do the dirty work of kidnapping the goldfish. That part would be for his henchsquids: Squidmo and Tentacles. Finding the right goldfish wouldn't be an easy job, because there weren't many goldfish that were very bright and golden. * King Squidmir: (calls his two assistants) Now, pay attention you two. I need you to travel to Aquacity and bring me some goldfish. * Tenctacles: Goldfish? * Squidmo: You knoe, those fish that have golden scales? * Tentacles: Oh, yeah! * King Squidmir: Now, go, and don't return without a report! * Squidmo: Yes, your highness! Both henchsquids left the room and traveled to Aquacity to find a goldfish for their king. construction Category:Stories